


when his dad's not home

by Miner5431



Category: Original Work
Genre: Begging, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Foreplay, Frot, Frotting, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miner5431/pseuds/Miner5431
Summary: Grey's dad is never home, so what's a better way for two horny teenage boys to spend their time?
Relationships: Grey Huntsman/Link Daines, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 15





	when his dad's not home

"Hah, Grey!" The words came out breathy, barely more than a gasp. Link was perfectly justified in his reaction, he'd think, his back thumping against the hard wall with the taller boy's hand on his chest. He was hardly able to stutter out "Wha-.. What are you-?" before Grey's other hand came down over his mouth, successfully quieting him and getting a muffled squeak in return.

"Shut up." Grey practically growled, voice low and rough. Even if he could, talking was probably the furthest thing from Link's mind now, his thoughts racing wildly. He was suddenly yanked out of them as Grey's hand started to move up his chest and to his shoulder, gently squeezing as he went to end up on the side of his neck. His gaze softened slightly along with the grip on Link's mouth, and he met the shorter boy's wide eyes. He slowly moved his hand from Link's mouth to cup his cheek instead "This good?" This time his voice was much softer, barely even a whisper, but he wouldn't dare hurt him, even accidentally. All Link could do was nod eagerly, and Grey was quick to press their lips together, feeling Link's arms wrap around him and gently pull him closer. Grey smiled into the kiss, wasting no time to take control. He pushed against him with more force, nudging his leg between Link's thighs and pressing their hips together.

Link reacted quite well to that, inhaling sharply and instinctively pushing his hips forwards to meet Grey's. Grey brought his hand down from Link's shoulder to his hip, squeezing hard and digging his nails in. The layers of clothes stopped him from really doing much, but they didn't stop Link from giving a small gasp at the suddenness of it. Grey took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Link practically melted, but it didn't last too long before they broke the kiss. Link's eyes fluttered open, a slightly disappointed look on his face, only for Grey to grab his chin and push his head up. Instantly, he felt lips on his neck, starting out with gentle kisses, still with a certain neediness behind them. Grey was tempted to remove the thin, collar-style choker Link had on, but settled for leaving it and moving around it instead. Besides, it made his neck even prettier than it already was.

He also had another method of decorating Link's neck, of course, and it wasn't too long before Grey got to using his teeth. It wasn't too much work, Link had always bruised easily. He mixed it up a bit, occasionally sucking some small hickeys into Link's neck, giving him some little nips here and there, or sticking to one spot for a bit to leave a darker mark. As he worked on Link's neck, Link brought his hands up, one gripping the back of his flannel and the other coming up to his hair. Grey, starting to run out of space, decided he had had enough of Link's clothes, pausing to pull back. Link gave a soft, complaining whimper, but it didn't last very long when he realised what Grey's plan was, allowing him to quickly pull his hoodie over his head and following it with his shirt, leaving Link's top half exposed to the cool air. He let out a shaky breath, and Grey didn't waste any time, grabbing his arm and pulling him across the room "Lay down."

Grey's voice was stern, and Link got his message right away, quickly climbing into the bed and laying on his back with a pillow or two to prop him up. Grey followed after him, on his knees between Link's legs. He was leaning over Link quickly, nudging into his neck and getting back to work quickly. Link wrapped his legs around Grey, trying his best to push his hips up and whining quietly. Grey chuckled against his neck, pulling back a little so that he could meet his lips again. This kiss was shorter, but deepened quickly before they pulled away "Needy, huh?" He teased, following it by rolling his hips forwards and enjoying the way Link's face flushed even darker. Grey pulled back slightly, pulling off his flannel and shirt. Link shamelessly eyed him up, taking in the result of all those workout sessions. He almost didn't pay attention to Grey's hands, until he was suddenly bucking up as one ghosted his crotch, the other on his hip.

Grey smirked at his reaction, slowly bringing his hand down to give him a little more contact. Link moaned, quickly grinding against Grey's palm, letting him feel that familiar hardness. Grey swore under his breath, giving Link a quick stroke through his jeans before he moved to undo them. As soon as he could, Grey pulled them down, his hands returning with rubbing up and down from his hip to his stomach, and the other starting to palm him through his underwear. Grey could see just how much he was straining against the fabric and decided not to be too cruel. He pulled Link's underwear down as well, eyes instantly going to his cock. He was quick to grab it, and Link immediately started thrusting into his hand, whining and moaning the whole time. Okay, maybe Grey would be a little cruel. He pushed down on Link's hip with his other hand, pinning him to the bed. This only made Link louder, and he offered a quiet "Please.."

Grey moved slowly. At first, not at all, just kept his hand still as Link quickly devolved into practically begging, then moving his hand as slow as possible, all the way down to the very base and all the way up to the tip, staying there for a moment to give the more sensitive area some attention. After a couple strokes, Link seemed to resign to it, trying as hard as he could to stay nice and still. It may have worked for his hips, but not his chest, rising and falling quickly. Grey sped up a little, adding a tiny bit of speed every couple of strokes. After a moment, though, he stopped. Link gave a little whimpering noise in disappointment, but kept nice and still. Grey brought his hands to his own jeans, quickly undoing them and pulling his own hard cock out. Link watched, lips parted slightly, eyes wide and begging, fixed on his length. Grey took his sweet time, giving Link a little show as he slowly stroked himself a few times. He paused, thumbing at his tip "Hm, maybe I should just take care of myself, don't you think? Let you watch me feel good and leave you begging?"

Link's eyes widened and he shook his head quickly "Please, no, no.. I wanna help you. I.." He stuttered a bit, dark red going all the way to the tips of his ears "I wanna cum, too." Grey was quiet, one eyebrow cocking up and a small smirk forming at the corner of his lip, his hand still working at his cock slowly. Link tried again "Please. I want you to make me cum. You make me feel so good."

"Good boy." Grey's voice was low and quiet. He leaned forwards again, taking both of them in his hand the best he could "You ready?" 

"Yes! Now stop teasing!" Link whined, but surprisingly enough it did work, Grey thrusting his hips forwards. He continued, thrusting against Link's leaking cock with Link quickly starting to push his own hips up to meet him. It wasn't very long before Link suddenly cried out, eyes closing tightly as he tensed up and came, his cum landing on both of their chests. Grey continued to thrust against him slightly slower as he caught his breath. He pulled back, not wanting Link to be too sensitive, and moved to kiss him again. Link kissed back eagerly again, before he pushed Grey up and off. Grey moved easily, curious about what he was doing now. He ended up sitting next to him, and Link grinned, pushing him back and getting between his legs.

"Now you just sit back and let me take care of you."

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really edit, this was just a quick idea i wanted to write so hope it doesn't suck


End file.
